legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2016
Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2016 voit l'introduction des thèmes Angry Birds et Nexo Knights. Architecture *21026 Venice *21027 Berlin *21028 New York City *21029 Buckingham Palace *21031 Burj Khalifa BIONICLE *71300 Uxar Creature of Jungle *71301 Ketar Creature of Stone *71302 Akida Creature of Water *71303 Ikir Creature of Fire *71304 Terak Creature of Earth *71305 Lewa Unifier of Jungle *71306 Pohatu Unifier of Stone *71307 Gali Unifier of Water *71308 Tahu Unifier of Fire *71309 Onua Unifier of Earth *71310 Umarak the Hunter *71311 Kopaka & Melum City Les noms des ensembles semblent liés aux sous-thèmes Pompiers, Super véhicules et Police. *60105 Fire ATV *60106 Fire Starter Set *60107 Fire Ladder Truck *60108 Fire Response Unit *60109 Fire Boat *60110 Fire Station *60111 Fire Utility *60112 Fire Engine *60113 Rally Car *60114 Race Boat *60115 4x4 Off Roader *60116 Ambulance Plane *60117 Van and Caravan *60118 Garbage Truck *60119 Ferry *60126 Tire Escape *60127 Prison Island Police Starter Set *60128 Police Chase *60129 Police Patrol Boat *60130 Prison Island *60131 Crooks Island Creator *31040 Desert Racers *31041 Construction Vehicles *31042 Super Soarer *31043 Chopper Transporter *31044 Park Animals *31045 Ocean Explorer *31046 Fast Car *31047 Propeller Plane *31048 Lakeside Lodge *31050 Corner Deli *31051 Lighthouse *31052 Holiday *31053 Treehouse *10251 La banque de briques *10253 Big Ben DC Comics Super Heroes *76044 Clash of Heroes *76045 Kryptonite Interception *76046 Heroes of Justice : Sky High Battle *76052 Batman Classic TV Series Batcave *76053 Batman Gotham City Cycle Chase *76061 Mighty Micros : Batman vs Catwoman *76062 Mighty Micros : Robin vs Bane *76063 Mighty Micros : The Flash vs Captain Cold Disney Princesses Deux nouveaux ensembles consacrés à La Reine des Neiges, dont l'un devrait contenir une nouvelle mini-poupée masculine, et un nouvel ensemble consacré à La Petite Sirène sont attendus. Dans les autres ensembles, les animaux devraient être à l'honneur avec les Palace Pets. *41066 Anna & Kristoff's Sleigh Adventure (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble Anna et Kristoff) *41068 Arendelle Castle Celebration (avec probablement Elsa) *41069 Ariel's Treasure Day at the Pool (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal d'Ariel dans Palace Pets, le chat Trésor) *41140 Daisy's Beauty Salon (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal de Raiponce dans Palace Pets, un chiot) *41141 Cinderella's Pumpkin Royal Carriage (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal de Cendrillon dans Palace Pets, le caniche Ballerine) *41142 Palace Pets Royal Castle (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, les animaux de Palace Pets) DUPLO Deux nouveaux ensembles La maison de Mickey sont attendus. Un nouveau sous-thème Disney fait son apparition, Miles dans l'espace. *10801 Les bébés animaux du monde (girafe, ours polaire, tigre, tortue, 2-5) *10802 Les animaux de la savane (femme, girafe, lion, 2-5) *10803 Les animaux de l'Arctique (homme, fille, baleine, husky, ours polaire, poisson, 2-5) *10804 La jungle (homme, fille, crocodile, éléphants, singe, tigre, 2-5) *10805 Le tour du monde) (hommes, femme, garçon, fille, baleine, canards, écureuil, hippopotame, lions, ours, panda, pingouins, tigres, zèbres, poisson) *[[10806 Les chevaux (Horses, fille, cheval, poulain, 2-5) *10807 La remorque à chevaux (Car with Horse Trailer, femme, fille, cheval, 2-5) *10808 Le petit avion (Small Plane, homme, 2-5) *10809 La patrouille de police) (Police Patrol, policier, voleur, 2-5) *10814 Tow (hommes) *[[10816 Mes premiers véhicules (My First Vehicles, 1½-5) *10817 Constructions créatives (Creative Bucket, 1½-5) *10818 Mon premier camion (My First Truck, 1 garçon, 1 fille, 1 chat, 1½-5) *10819 Mon premier jardin (My First Garden, 1 garçon, 1 fille, 1 lapin, 1½-5) *10824 Les aventures dans l'espace de Miles (Miles, Blodger Blop, 2-5) *[[10826 La Stellosphère de Miles) (2-5) *[[10829 L'atelier de Mickey (Mickey's Workshop, Mickey) *10830 Le café de Minnie (Minnie's Cafe, Minnie) *10831 My First Number Caterpillar Elves Emily Jones semble retourner à Elvendale, car les noms des ensembles ne sont pas liés à l'histoire de 2015, bien que le bébé dragon du vent soit possiblement celui de l'ensemble 41077 Le traîneau d'Aira. Ces ensembles semblent plus centrés sur les dragons, bien qu'une taverne et un marché soit également attendus. *41171 Emily Jones and the Dragon Baby (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Emily Jones) *41172 Water Dragon Adventure *41173 Elvendale Dragon School *41174 Starlight Inn *41175 Fire Dragon Lava Cave *41176 The Secret Market Friends Le sous-thème Pop Star et devrait contenir un grand ensemble, avec la villa de Livi la chanteuse, ainsi qu'un studio de télévision. Un nouveau sous-thème pourrait être consacré à un camp d'aventure. *41110 Birthday Party *41111 Party Train *41112 Party Cakes *41113 Party Gift Shop *41114 Party Styling *41115 Emma Inventor's Workshop (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Emma, pourtant parmi le groupe d'amies ça n'est pas elle qui est inventrice, il s'agit d'une créatrice) *41116 Olivia's Expedition Car (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Olivia) *41117 Popstar TV Studio *41118 Heartlake Supermarket *41119 Heartlake Cupcake Cafe (jusqu'à présent, l'amatrice de pâtisserie a toujours été Stéphanie, mais les ensembles de restauration ont plutôt été fournis avec Andréa la serveuse) *41120 Archery Adventure Camp *41121 Rafting Adventure Camp *41122 Tree House Adventure Camp *41135 Livi Pop Star House (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble Livi) Juniors Un ensemble Marvel Super Heroes serait attendu, ainsi que deux ensembles Disney Princesses et deux ensembles Ninjago. Jusqu'à présent, les ensembles Juniors ont toujours utilisé le format des minifigurines donc il reste possible que des princesses Disney fassent leur apparition sous ce format, à moins que les ensembles Juniors utilisent également désormais parfois le format des mini-poupées. *10720 Police Helicopter *10721 Iron Man vs Loki (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble Iron Man et Loki) *10722 Snake Showdown *10723 Ariel's Dolphin Carriage (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble Ariel) *10725 The Lost Temple *10729 Cinderella's Carriage (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Cendrillon) Marvel Super Heroes *76047 Captain America : Civil War #3 *76048 Iron Skull Sub Attack *76049 Avengers Space Mission *76050 Captain America : Civil War #1 *76051 Captain America : Civil War #2 *76064 Mighty Micros : Spiderman vs Green Goblin *76065 Mighty Micros : Captain America vs Red Skull *76066 Mighty Micros : Hulk vs Ultron Minecraft *21123 The Iron Golem *21124 The End Portal *21125 The Jungle Tree House *21126 The Withe Minifigures *71011 Minifigures Série 15 Nexo Knights Les ensembles 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile et 70317 Fortrex ont été révélés au New York Comic-Con le 8 octobre 2015. *70310 Knighton Disc Launchers *70311 Chaos Catapult *70312 Lance's Robo Horse *70313 Moltor's Lava Launcher *70315 Clay's Blade Cruiser *70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile *70317 Fortrex *70324 Merlok’s Library *70325 Infernox Queen Capture *70327 King’s Mech *70330 Ultimate Clay *70331 Ultimate Macy *70332 Ultimate Aaron *70333 Ultimate Robin *70334 Ultimate Monster Masher *70335 Ultimate Lavaria Ninjago *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler *70589 Cole's Earth Roader *70590 Airjitzu Temple Grounds *70591 Kryptarium Escape *70592 Ronin Mech *70593 Lloyd's Dragon *70594 Watchtower Defence *70595 Sonic Radar 2.0 *70596 Samurai X Cave *70599 Cole's Dragon (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Cole) *70600 Ninja Bike Chase *70601 Sky Shark *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, Jay) *70603 Raid Zeppelin *70604 Black Widow Island *70605 Misfortune's Keep Speed Champions *75870 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *75871 Ford Mustang GT *75872 Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro *75873 Audi R8 LMS Ultra *75874 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Race *75875 Ford F-150 Raptor Ford Model A Hot Rod *75876 Porsche 919 Hybrid and 917K Pit-Lane Star Wars *75098 Assault on Hoth *75113 *75114 First Order Stormtrooper *75115 *75116 *75117 *75118 *75119 *75120 *75121 *75122 *75125 Hero Starfighter *75126 Villain Blue Craft *75127 The Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Wookie Gunship *75130 AT-DP *75131 Resistance Battle Pack *75132 First Order Battle Pack *75133 Battlefront Rebels Battle Pack *75134 Battlefront Empire Battle Pack *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75137 Carbon Freezing Chamber *75138 Hoth Attack *75140 The Pirate Transport *75141 Kanan's Speeder Bike *75142 Homing Spider Droid *75143 A-Wing Starfighter *75144 Snowspeeder *75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar 2016 *75148 TECHNIC *42044 Display Team Jet *42045 Hydroplane Racer *42046 Getaway Racer *42047 Police Interceptor *42048 Race Kart *42049 Mine Loader *42050 Drag Racer *42052 Heavy Lift Helicopter *42053 Volvo EW 160E *42054 CLAAS XERION 5000 TRAC VC *42055 Bucket Wheel Excavator Sources *Brickset *The Brick Fan en:2016 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2016